Duke of Weselton
The Duke of Weselton is the secondary antagonist of the 2013 animated Disney film Frozen, ''He is voiced by Alan Tudyk. Before the film's release, Disney introduced him as the main villain of Frozen. This however, was all part of a misinformation campaign to hide the true main villain. ''Official Disney Bio: "What the Duke of Weselton lacks in stature, he makes up for in arrogance and showboating. He's determined to get close to the the new queen - that is, until Elsa's magical secret to control snow and ice is revealed. He's the first to call her a monster and try to turn her own kingdom against her - anything that might help him exploit Arendelle's tradable goods." Frozen In the movie he starts up hiding his true self and pretending to love Elsa and Anna. but as soon as Elsa shows her snow magic, the duke tries to convince the whole of Arrendle that Elsa is a monster. Anna puts the power hungry Hans to control Arendlelle. When Hans he goes with all the thugs to Elsa's castle to rescue his love from danger, the thugs get the order from the duke to kill Elsa. Hans tells the guards not to kill Elsa, although slowly from the duke's actions getting convinced to kill her, but they don't listen and hunt her anyway. The Duke then appears horrified as Hans lies to him that Anna was killed by Elsa, and deems her a menace to society. He ends up getting arrested on a ship that will take him to the jails of Weselton. Gallery The Duke of Weselton.png|The Duke of Weselton in his glory hansanddukeofweselton.jpg Trivia *Before the movie was filmed, many people once thought that he was the main antagonist of Frozen. *The Duke of Weselton is very similar to King Candy from Wreck-It Ralph, another villain from a Disney movie Alan Tudyk voiced. *The Duke of Weselton is very similar to Shockwave, both were introduced as main villains of their respective movies, both were thought to be the main villain prior to their introduction and both are revealed as supporting villains who are used to cover the true main villain. **He also has some similarity to Hiram Burrows from Dishonored as both are noblemen who started out to betray their kingdom without their guards knowing and like the above Hiram Burrows is also a supporting villain who is used to cover the true antagonist. *The Duke of Weselton's real name is unknown. *The Duke of Weselton is similar to Minister of Magic Cornelius Fudge from the Harry Potter Series. Both out of paranoia, ignorance and fear slander and antagonize the protagonists, (Elsa for the Duke and Harry and Dumbledore for Fudge). Due to their actions both are at first thought to be the main villains, (The Duke for Frozen and Fudge for Order of the Phoenix) but they are actually not truly evil just rather misguided. Their irrational actions towards the protagonists result in them facing consequences, The Duke getting arrested and Fudge being forced to resign as Minister of Magic. Category:Disney Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Old Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Slanderers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Nameless Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Comedy Villains Category:Lawful Evil Category:Comic Relief Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Remorseful Villains Category:Propagandists Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Henchmen Category:Monarchs